There is a demand for high density capacitance in some integrated circuits. Trench capacitors are good candidates, but they come with additional costs, such as one or more extra process masks and additional flows. In circuits that already have trench structures, e.g., substrate contacts, the addition of trench capacitors to existing flows adds to the existing complexity in order to avoid impacting the existing trench structures. An improved method of integrating high density capacitors into existing flows is desired.